


Omnic Invader

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: What was supposed to be a normal, if usually chaotic mission suddenly turned into the fight of everyone's lives as a new omnic weapon gets deployed in the middle of combat: Telethia





	Omnic Invader

It was supposed to be a normal job. Well, normal in comparison to what she and the rest of her team usually did. Tracer and the rest of the crew just had to deliver a payload, with the other crew trying to prevent or steal it. A simple job.   
  
Energy bullets, ice, sniper shots, regular bullets, and god knows what else whizzed and crashed across the battlefield. Tracer ran through it all, firing her pulse pistols in every direction. “Alright everyone!” She called out over the chaos. “We’ve almost got this! Now we just need to-”   
  
A loud, ear splitting roar caught her attention. The battlefield grew deathly quiet as the sound died down. Everyone stopped, looking up at the sky in confusion as Tracer spoke again. “..What was that?”   
  
“MOVE!” Someone shouted. A large shadow appeared near Tracer, and she blinked away as a large, dragon like creature slammed down on the ground. Chunks of debris and dust kicked up As it unfurled its wings. Two large claws flexed as the holographic wings spread out. Glowing an eerie red, the Omnic Telethia bellowed in anger at the creatures in front of it.   
  
Orisa’s eyes flashed as she took a step back. “I don’t understand….” She said. “I’m detecting an omnic presence, but...something this big shouldn’t be around anymore!” Reaper scoffed, raising his shotguns.   
  
“Obviously, there was one hiding.” All turned towards the towering omnic, and it stared down at them with it’s red eyes before Doomfist blasted forward. “ROCKET PUNCH!”   
  
The hero slammed his rocket propelled fist down on Telethia, and the creature roared in anger as it’s head was slammed down. Telethia smashed Doomfist in the gut with its inner arm, sending the hero flying back.    
  
Tracer’s eyes narrowed, and she ran forward. “Junkrat! Mei! Cover me! Soldier 76, on me!” Snapping into action, the old soldier sprinted forward with Tracer as they unloaded their pulse weapons on the robotic creature’s hide. The rounds splashed off of the thing as it reared it’s head, firing a ball of energy at the two. Tracer blinked out of the way as a wall of ice sprang up in front of Soldier 76.    
  
He nodded his head at Mei, who gave him the thumbs up as he switched functions. His visor hummed with power as the ice melted.   
  
“I’ve got you in my sights…”   
  
The pulse rifle glowed with power as his visor pinpointed the omnic’s weak points. Soldier 76 fired round after round into the robotic creature, who roared in pain. “Not yet…” Hauling his gun up, the old soldier fired a barrage of helix rockets at the creature.   
  
“Justice rains from above!” Her thrusters roared to life as Pharah burst into the air, and with manic glee she fired a barrage of her own rockets down on the creature as Junkrat whooped with glee.   
  
“FIRE IN THE HOLE!” The arsonist bellowed. Revving it up, he punted the RIP-Tire towards the omnic dragon. The tire screamed in as Tracer blinked in from another side.   
  
“Time’s up!” She planted the pulse bomb on the creature and blinked back. The heroes smirked as all of the attacks hit at once, a gigantic explosion engulfing the field as a few heroes shielded their eyes. As smoke curled into the air, another glass shattering screech was greeted, and the giant omnic stampeded from the smoke cloud. Tracer gasped as it grabbed Junkrat and Soldier 76 with it’s wing hands before smashing them together and throwing them away.   
  
The creature roared as Pharah fired more rockets down, explosions rocking up the robot’s back as it craned its head up. A giant ball of plasma formed before it was launched in the air, smashing into the hero and sending her tumbling to the ground with a large crash.   
  
Undeterred, Tracer grabbed her pistols and ran forward, unloading clip after clip into the terrifying creature as it reared again. Another volley of plasma was fired from it’s mouth, and just before it touched her, she took a deep breath and recalled.   
  
Time seemed to slow as she was hurled back through it. Pharah was spinning back up and Junkrat and Soldier 76 were frozen in the air. She felt better, lighter as she went back in time before the attack struck her, and she rolled out of the way before she was hit again.   
  
“LENA!” A loud, animalistic roar caught her attention as an extremely pissed off Winston barreled forward, Reinhardt not far behind him. The gorilla launched himself onto the thing’s back, smashing his fists down as metal and sparks went flying. The german knight roared in anger as jet hammer roared to life, crashing against the thing’s front.   
  
Winston snarled, giving another enraged roar as the creature threw him off. “HAMMER DOWN!” Swinging his hammer up, Reinhardt slammed down with Earthshatter, the hammer crashing against the omnic’s back and causing a crater as the thing was buried into the concrete.   
  
Two giant wings burst out, shoving the knight back as the thing took off into the sky. Grunting, Roadhog swung his chain around and slung it at the omnic. Gouging itself into the metal, Roadhug gripped the chain tightly as he was pulled along the ground, the omnic dragging him like a plaything.   
  
Stomping forward, Reinhardt and Winston grabbed another section of the chain and began pulling. The creature swayed, and the 3 heroes were still struggling to ground the thing. “Allow me to assist you!” Orisa grabbed onto the chain with her arm, digging her four legs into the ground as D.Va moved her mech forward, grabbing another segment.   
  
Even the combined might of the 5 heroes wasn’t enough to ground the creature. Slowly, the five of them were being pulled along the ground. “It’s still not enough!” Reinhardt called out in desperation.   
  
“That is because you don’t have the strongest woman in the world with you!” Throwing her particle cannon on the ground, Zarya marched up and gripped the chain tightly. She grunted as she slung it over her shoulder.   
  
“Stupid machine thinks it can get the best of us? I think not! Together we are strong! PULL!” She grunted out, her muscles bulging and her teeth gritting as she pulled on the chain with all of her might. The other five roared out as they pulled harder and harder. Screeching metal could be heard as the hook was dragged across the omnic’s body, creating a large gash as the six tanks finally pulled the thing to the ground with a thunderous crash.   
  
Hauling up her particle cannon, Zarya roared out. "Огонь по готовности!" She screamed as she unloaded her Graviton Surge, pinning the creature down with the intense gravity. Roadhog squealed with glee as he slapped a top-loader in his scrap gun, unleashing hell with his Whole Hog.   
  
Despite the intense assault, the omnic was struggling to it’s feet, thundering in fury as it was slowly rising.    
  
“CEASE YOUR RESISTANCE!”    
  
Orisa cried out in anger, throwing down her Supercharger. The gravity bomb and the Whole Hog burst with power as D.Va threw her mech into the fray. “NERF THIS!”    
  
She cackled as she ejected, sprinting over to rejoin the others as another gigantic explosion shook the arena. Panting, the tanks pulled back as black smoke curled into the air. It didn’t take long before the smoke parted, and a giant ball of energy roared out and slammed into Reinhardt, sending the knight toppling backwards.   
  
“KEEP IT GROUNDED!” Tracer shouted as Telethia rose back to it’s full height.   
  
"龍神の剣を喰らえ!"   
_ "龍が我が敵を喰らう！" _ __  
__  
Unsheathing his katana, Genji burst forward as a giant dragon erupted forth. He slashed down on the creature, sparks flying as Hanzo’s Dragonstrike shot past his family member, a blue spirit dragon roared as the two dragons slammed down onto the mechanical one. Telethia roared as he swatted Genji away, sending him flying.   
  
“MOLTEN CORE!” Torbjörn howled with laughter as his personal forge flared to life, jets of fire streaming into the sky as he quickly constructed a massive turret. Bastion’s body shifted, and a loud engine roared as his tank mode saddled up next to the the swede’s turret. The turret fired volleys of shot and rockets at the omnic Telethia. Bastion stayed motionless for a moment, before a thunderous boom echoed across as he fired his cannon, the shell slammed into the creature’s side and exploding.   
  
Telethia howled in anger as it fired a volley of plasma at the pair, Torbjörn diving to the side as Bastion got slammed with plasma, sparks flying as the robot morphed back to his regular mode, taking a few shaky steps back before falling over.   
  
Widowmaker’s eyes narrowed, and she raised her sniper rifle. Soldier 76, Reaper, and McCree all stood next to her as they spoke.   
  
“No one can hide from my sight.”  
  
“I have you in my sights..”  
  
“It’s high noon.”  
  
“DIE, DIE, DIE!”   
  
Black fog coated the four heroes as McCree’s vision went red with the activation of Dead Eye. Widowmaker unloaded a clip of her sniper as Soldier 76 unleashed another volley of Helix Rockets. Reaper unloading his hellfire shotguns as fast as he could fire with McCree emptying his Peacekeeper.   
  
The bullets and rockets sparked and bounced off the omnic as Telethia shot off into the sky. Gritting his teeth, Doomfist roared as he leaped up into the air after the robot. D.Va watched, before tapping Pharah on the side.    
  
Looking down at the korean, the mech pilot pointed up. “Get me up there.” She clambered onto Pharah’s back, and she frowned.   
  
“Are you sure kid?”   
  
“Positive. Do it.”   
  
Pharah nodded, and her thrusters kicked back into life as the two of them rocketed into the air after the fleeing Telethia. D.Va grinned as they climbed higher and higher. “Meka-activated!”   
  
She leaped off of Pharah as her Mech was called down. She easily climbed into the cockpit and re-activated it as Pharah roared out. “JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!”   
  
“METEOR STRIKE!!!” Doomfist screamed out angrily as he crashed into the omnic, Pharah’s rockets smashing into them both as her thrusters died out. D.Va grinned as she aimed her Fusion Cannons. “Game over!” The guns rotated rapidly as she opened fire on the free-falling omnic, smoke and explosions following the three heroes as they all fell down back towards the earth.   
  
The Omnic Telethia crashed down back into the crater Reinhardt made earlier, deepening it even more as the three heroes fell closer to earth.   
  
“Okay guys!” Lúcio called out. “Now it’s our turn! Let’s show ‘em what we got! Oh, let’s break it down!” The musician leaped into the air, the Sound Barrier pulsing out and coating Pharah, D.Va, and Doomfist with a protective shield. “Your move Zen!”   
  
“Experience Tranquility…” The robot adopted a meditative pose, and a bright dome of light washed over everyone as Ana shoved some biotic grenades into Junkrat’s and fired them up with the frag launcher.   
  
“Teleported online, I have opened the path.” Symmetra stretched out a wide portal directly underneath the falling heroes. Tracer watched with bated breath as the three fell through the portal as it disappeared.    
  
“Did...did it work?” A loud crash was heard behind them, and soon the three heroes rejoined them, D.Va giving a thumbs up. “Oh that’s a relief...I think it’s finally ov-”    
  
She gasped out in pain when Telethia’s arm crashed into her back, and she was sent sprawling down on the ground as Reaper and Mei landed besides her, the chinese woman coating them all in protective ice.   
  
Slowly crawling to her knees, Tracer gasped for breath as she saw the omnic rampaging. Plasma and lightning was being shot everywhere, and bodies were flying. Ana went crashing into Zarya as Reinhardt toppled onto Zenyatta.   
  
“N-No...no…!” Tracer stood, her chest felt so heavy. She could barely cry out in pain when a small plasma ball struck her and forced her back to the ground.   
  
Her chest was heaving, her breath was ragged. The world was so blurry...was it always like that? So tired...maybe should close her eyes…   
  
“I’ll watch over you!” Tracer’s eyes sprung open suddenly, and shakily she stood up to her feet as she watched in awe. A beautiful, gold light washed over everyone. Mercy had her wings spread out as her suit hummed with power and shone brightly. “This battle is not over yet.”   
  
Reloading her pulse pistols, Tracer stood to her full height. “This is our last chance everyone!” She called out towards the group. “We either take it down now, or we never do! SO WHO’S WITH ME!?”   
  
A loud roar was approval was heard from the heroes, and Tracer smirked. “Good! OVERWATCH! ATTACK!”   
  
__ "¡Apagando las luces!"    
  
Sombra smirked, and launched her EMP at the omnic dragon. Once it landed, Telethia screamed in pain as it’s systems short circuited, sparks flying out as all of the heroes charged.   
  
“EVERYONE! DO YOUR FINAL ATTACK NOW!” At once, everyone activated their Ultimates for one final attack. With a collective roar, they all threw everything they had at the dying omnic. The explosions could be heard for miles as their all was poured into one final attack.   
  
Omnic Telethia roared to the heavens as it slammed down on the ground, only to slip on the ice Mei had created and crash onto the ground. “Now Doomfist!” She chirped.   
  
Doomfist sprinted forward, sliding along the ice path as he finished charging his rocket fist. “ROCKET FIST!!” The rockets ignited, and with the friction of the ground gone, Doomfist zipped forward like a bullet as he punched the side of the downed creature, before puncturing through it and out the other side.    
  
Zarya bellowed out in Russian and fired another Gravity Bomb, smirking at Tracer and nodding. The english girl winked and hurled a plasma bomb at the gravity well. “You’re time is up!”    
  
As everyone threw their own explosives, the Plasma Bomb was sucked in as the coup de grace. Omnic Telethia gave one final death wail as a small mushroom cloud burst up into the sky from the force of the explosion. A towering inferno rose as the heroes turned and walked away from the burning wreckage. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely at the request of a friend of mine, and it's another re-upload. I haven't forgotten about my current project, and I'll have a new chapter up on Friday. Thank you all for reading. :)


End file.
